


Doll of Blood

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on Xephos and Lalnable, heavily based on these lovely people, who you should totally check out;<br/>Xephos Inspiration: http://xephythepsychopath.tumblr.com/<br/>Lalnable Inspiration: http://irllalnablehector.tumblr.com/</p><p>Xephy - Red Eyes (Evil)<br/>Xephos - Blue Eyes (Good)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Xephos." A gruff voice snarled, echoing, impatient. "Where are you?" It was harsh and crude, footsteps approaching at a rapid pace.

Xephy waited, his head at an angle as he pouted out his lips. His feet were slightly apart as he sucked on his teeth, crimson eyes flickering up to see the figure before him, golden blade in left hand as he moved his head to see Lalna face him. "You took your time." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Where is she?" Lalna's blue eyes flashed around, searching, making contact with Xephy's when his search failed.

"Dead." The other replied with a shrug, strolling over. "Not like you care.." He giggled, standing in front of Lalna now, walking the index and middle finger of his right hand up Lalna's shoulder, feeling Lalna's body tense, a smile on his pale lips. "After all, what are you really, a clone, the original, we'll never know."

"I am the original." Lalna growled out from behind gritted teeth, a seething energy being sensed.

Xephy turned on his heel swiftly with a laugh, walking back to his original position. "Really, because that's what they all say." He spun, a twisted grin forming on his lips. "They say it over and over and over and do you know what Lalna?" Xephy's head fell to the side, a short giggle leaving the back of his throat. "I don't listen to them." His face became angered as he swung the blade up with ease, slicing across the chest of the man opposite him, crimson blood spraying in multiple directions, covering Xephy.

The body thudded against the cold ground. Xephy sighed, crouching down next to the body, laying his sword down for a minute as he grasped the hair of Lalna and the bottom of his jaw, opening and closing it as he mocked. "Oh, I'm the original Lalna!~" He proclaimed in a childish tone, releasing his grip, picking up his blade and standing, tutting as he shook his head. "Pathetic."

His eyes widened, the word echoing in his head. 'Pathetic..' It whispered out in a raspy tone, Xephy bringing a balled fist to his hair, sliding it through. "S-Shut up.." He muttered, beginning to walk away from the scene, lowering his fist, though it shook with anger.

The day was bright and sunny, unacceptable for a man to be walking around covered in blood but Xephy didn't care. He returned to clean up, his mind hazy.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, it was Honeydew. He stood looking up at Xephos, pressing his two index fingers together, as if nervous.

"A-Ah..!" Xephos jumped at the sudden speaking, looking down at Honeydew, calming himself, hand pressed to his chest. "Y-Yes, are you, you look nervous." His blue eyes focused as best as they could on his bearded companion.

"Oh I'm fine! I just heard rumours.."

"Of what?"

"You..coming in..covered in blood.." Honeydew winced as he spoke, slowly moving his head up to meet Xephos' face.

Xephos tensed. 'They saw you!~' A voice cooed from within, Xephos feeling the inner personality scrape at his soul, clawing at him for freedom. "Gah, that was somebody different. I'm nothing like that, you know that." He let out a light laugh. "I've got to go meet with Lalna," 'You killed him, remember.' The voice added. "I'll see you in a bit." He briskly walked away from his friend, going into a room and shutting the door, pressing his body against it as he locked it, sliding down the door. "W-Why..are you..still..here?" Xephos' voice was breathless and weak, his body curling up, tears trickling down his cheeks. 'Because..I'm you..!' The opposite cackled from Xephos mind, the scratching getting faster, mentally painful. 'I'm going to win and I'm going to kill them all and you'll be to blame.' The voice hissed.

"N-No...please.." Xephos cried out, whimpering as he dragged his sleeve along his face, forcefully ridding of the tears, burying his head into his knees as he whined out in pain, throwing his head up and gasping for air as the creature within him slowly engulfed him. "I won't let you win.." Xephos moved quickly from his curled position, getting onto his hands and knees, body tensing as his hands balled into fists, figure trembling. A drop of blood hit the floor and Xephos stared at it, pressing a hand to his nose. He keeled over, attempting to fight. "I...win.." His voice spoke, laughing softly. "You..lose.." Xephy pulled his body up, cracking his neck and looking around.

His red eyes peered out from behind the door before he made his way deeper and deeper into the facility, picking up a set of keys on the way. "Oh don't be so reluctant, you missed him too. I've seen the way you look at the corridor. How it's so dark, how it's so empty." Xephy carried on walking, increasing his pace a little to avoid any interaction, yet stopped for a minute, his hand balling into a fist. "Don't fight me, you're weak, you cry. I don't." He continued to walk.

Eventually, he got to his location, his body lurching forward and hitting the door, the figure inside snapping his head to Xephy, getting to his feet. "You must have a problem if you're here." The voice spoke roughly, though when his cell was opened, he immediately became soft, a smile on his face. "My doll!" He laughed, taking Xephy's hand, their eyes connecting for a minute. "You're hurt. He's hurting you, isn't he?"

"I'm fine.." Xephy grumbled, frowning.

Lalnable furrowed his brow, taking Xephy's hand. "You're not. What's he doing?" He brushed the tips of his fingers through Xephy's brown locks. "My doll, tell me, I want to help."

"You can't, it's fine, don't worry about it." Xephy snarled, his teeth gritting as he wheezed out. "Just come, I have to show you something." Xephy began to walk, staggering a little, feeling Lalnable support him though he didn't want it.

The two walked, arriving at the scene. "I found another clone." Xephy pointed down the corridor, leaning against the wall.

"I suppose you killed it?" Lalnable asked with a raised brow, walking over after Xephy responded with a nod. "Did it say anything?"

"Claimed to be the original Lalna, asked for the whereabouts of Nanosounds."

Lalnable looked over. "What did you say?"

"She's.." Xephy stopped speaking, Xephos forcefully pounding against him. "D-Dead.." 'YOU LIAR.' Xephos screeched, ripping Xephy out of the position, his blue eyes flashing to Lalnable. "You won't hurt me. He's inside here."

Lalnable laughed, getting to his feet. "Yes but you won't be, for long." He walked over, pressing a finger to Xephos' forehead. His red eyes stared down at Xephos, sick humour igniting in them. "You're weak Xephos, sickening to look at even. Those blue eyes, so full of life yet so dead inside." Lalnable took Xephos' chin, tilting his head to the side, his tongue sliding over Xephos' jawline, stopping at his ear. "You're a waste. A forgotten hero, let the fun version of you come out, eh? He's a lot more exciting."

"T-To you.." Xephos' voice stuttered, his body trembling.

"Well, you don't share the same bloodlust that Xephy and I do." Lalnable snarled, shoving Xephos against the wall easily. "Look at you, crumbling before him, you don't know what true power is. He does, you can't lock him away. You can't stop him."

"I can stop you." Xephos stared up at Lalnable with narrowed eyes. "Nanosounds isn't dead, she's alive and so is the original Lalna. You'll never find them, I've abandoned them to grow stronger, to stop you and your creation. Escape if you like but you'll never win." Xephos felt a hand grip his throat.

"My doll, come out of there, blue eyes annoys me ever so much. I'll only release when you do. I want our eyes to meet again." Lalnable's grip tightened, sliding Xephos' body up the wall.

Xephos drew his hands up and wrapped them around Lalnable's, prying him off, blue eyes being engulfed by red, though they still seemed the hold the same expression, pained, sickened. "You idiot!" Xephy hissed, shoving Lalnable back. "Do you want to anger him? Cause pain where it isn't needed?!"

"My doll, I..I wanted you to come back to me."

Xephy twisted his body away from Lalna's, hugging his own body, sliding a hand over his neck.

Lalnable opened his mouth to speak but instead, wrapped his arms around Xephy's waist. "We should preoccupy our minds."

Xephy nodded, shifting his head, feeling Lalnable's hot breath tickle the hairs. "That sounds like a brilliant idea Lalnable, I have just the thing that can provide us with entertainment." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a fan fic I've written without Hat Films and death  
> Major death. Like, I will be EXTREMELY descriptive.

Xephy peered over a hill, casting his eyes upon the small obsidian hut, the large 'HAT CORP' sign standing proudly. Xephos snarled from within. 'Don't you fucking dare. Don't hurt them! I'm past these ways, especially with those three!' Xephy ignored him, glancing to Lalnable.

"Who lives here?" He questioned.

"The trio of weirdos. The green one, the walrus and the extremely hairy man. HAT I believe they call themselves." Xephy replied, standing up and cracking his back.

Lalnable too stood, watching as a blue force field wavered around the base, as if sensing danger. "They just put up a force field."

"I can get in. It's not very difficult." Xephy replied proudly, tugging Lalnable's sleeve as he began to walk around the back of the base, keeping his distance so the trio inside wouldn't notice them. "They've been bugging me for quite some time, I believe their planning some form of attack on somebody, though they keep very secretive about it. When blue eyes asked them what they were doing, they just attempt to sell him some land he already owned."

"Dodgy deals eh? Sounds like they need to be eradicated." Lalnable huffed, pushing his lab coat back and revealing a modified gun along with a long, sharp crimson blade. "So, how do we get in?"

"We have to pretend we want to buy something, they're fools, they'll be easy." Xephy chuckled, pushing a pair of dark glasses up his nose to cover his eyes. "Just stand behind me, I'll do the talking." 'You fool, they're not as stupid as you think.' Xephos hissed, trying to take control of his body, Xephy stumbling back a little. 'I won't let you do this! I won't let you take my friends away! Not again.' Xephos cried from inside, forcefully shoving himself into place, the glasses falling off, Lalnable's eyes widening as the man before him fell, eyes flickering, blue, red, blue red. Then he collapsed.

Lalnable put his hand on Xephy's body, dragging him up. "My doll?!" He whimpered, shaking him. "Wake up.." He used a thumb to smear the blood away that was trickling out of Xephy's nose, growling. "My doll...Wake up!" Lalnable demanded, shaking his body violently. "Stop hurting him blue eyes, he doesn't need you."

Xephy's eyes opened, the blue seeping from them as the red took control. "Agh...!" He gasped for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly, staring up at Lalnable. "Thank you.." He muttered, putting a hand on Lalnable's and stroking it. "I managed to beat him down again. I don't know how long he'll remain placid but we must kill them fast.." Xephy hissed out, his tongue sliding out between his lip for a moment.

Lalnable gave a firm nod in response, slipping the dark glasses back over Xephy's eyes, the two making their way to the force field. They waited.

Trottimus opened the door with pride, pulling a lever as the force field fell down, sparking a little as it tumbled, clearly not very good. "Aha, two customers!" He proclaimed, Djh3max and Alsmiffy peering from behind the door. Then there faces fell.

"U-Uh..Xephos..? L-Lalna..?" Alsmiffy glanced to his friends, the three huddling next to door as they watched the two stroll up to their little hut. "Why is he here? I thought he was fluxed too..what the hell is going on?!" Alsmiffy hissed, becoming startled when Xephy spoke.

"We wish to buy some land."

Trottimus stared up in disbelief. "Y-You do..?"

"Yes. Lalna and I want a little bit of land to build some things on, quite rural." 'STOP!" Xephos cried from within, listening to the group talk, clawing his way into position or at least trying. 'DON'T HURT THEM!' He begged.

"S-Sure!" Djh3max stuttered out, inviting them in. "So, quite rural you say..?"

Lalna nodded. "That's what he said." He chuckled lightly, hands twitching a little.

The five walked down to the room where a book was laid out on a pedestal, a pointed quill laying next to it. Xephy glanced to the quill, his hands shuffling behind his back, smiling warmly at Alsmiffy who stood near the stair well, gripping the door frame.

Trottimus lead Xephy over, breathing out. He scrawled down his part of the deed and took a step to the side, gesturing his flipper and smiling. "I-If you could just sign here, then it's all yours!" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Xephy took a step over so he was in front of it. He raised the quill and let out a huff, sticking out his bottom lip. "It seems you've run out of ink."

"O-Oh, I'm ever so sorry, just hand it to me and I'll refill it!" Trottimus blabbered out, shuffling over.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll use your blood." Xephy replied, glancing to Trottimus.

"W-What did you say?" Trottimus asked with caution, taking a step back.

"I said, it's fine, I'll use your blood." Xephy's smile became twisted again, holding the quill tightly and turning swiftly, striking the pointed end of the quill across the throat of Trottimus, blood flowing rapidly as Trottimus began to gag on his own fluids, gripping his neck. Blood trickled down his body, causing him to slip and fall, a stream leaving his throat as he lay there dead, staring at the ceiling. 'NO!' Xephos screamed from within, battering his way for control.

Lalnable let out a hysterical growl, turning to Djh3max who didn't have time to flee. Lalnable gripped the shoulder of the black haired man and pulled him forwards, pulling out his blade simultaneously, stabbing it into his gut, listening to him gag, blood beginning to drip out of his mouth. He laughed softly, watching as Djh3max began to stumble backwards and keel over, using his blade yet again to stab him right between his eyes, his skull cracking as he did. Djh3max's eyes dilated and his skin went pale. As the blade was drawn, his body slipped down the wall before eventually slumping, tongue hanging out of his mouth, coated in crimson blood, the stab wound in his head revealing bits of bone and brain as they fell out.

Alsmiffy ran for it as soon as Trottimus was slain. He heard the heavy boots of Lalnable follow him at a rapid pace but didn't expect Xephos to appear in front of him. He halted, putting his hands out, the two stood either side of him. "I-I swear, whatever beef you have with us I swear it's not worth killing us all, right..?" Alsmiffy laughed nervously, feeling the breath of Lalnable on his neck. Then, the gloved hands of him. Alsmiffy allowed a tear to flow down his cheek before his head snapped 180 degrees, his spine snapping before his limp body fell, crumpling as if it were a puppet, laying on the ground peacefully. Lalnable cracked his fingers. "You're right, that was fun."

The two returned back downstairs, Xephy giving Trottimus' flipper a small kick as it was in his way. He picked up the quill and dabbed it, watching the blood soak in a little before writing 'XEPHOS' on the dotted line. "What's done is done." Xephy muttered, walking out before he drifted away, allowing Xephos to take control, as if he wanted Xephos to shout and scream.

Xephos stood for a minute, his blue eyes welling with tears before he drew a blade and pointed it at Lalnable. "You." He snarled in a low tone before flashing the blade to his own forehead for a few seconds. "Him." Xephos returned the blade back to Lalnable. "I'm going to kill you." His eye twitched as did his lip, teeth gritting. "Then I'm going to kill him."

Lalnable laughed softly, yanking the blade from Xephos. "No you're not. Arrest me if you like but your signature is on there and it won't be long before their found." He pulled Xephos close, running a hand through his brown locks. "C'mon, lets get back. You have a lot of work to do I suppose." He released him and walked off, back in the direction of the labs.

Xephy gained control again, catching up with Lalnable. "He's gone quiet, he's planning something." Xephy growled out, patting his palm against his forehead a few times. "Don't worry, we'll think of something. You must return to your cell, I'll go quiet, he takes it from here."

Lalnable nodded, agreeing.

When the two got back, Xephy locked Lalnable back up, the two having a small moment before Xephy left, allowing Xephos to gain the rights to movement, blue eyes glancing around the area.

'Need to escape to somewhere safe friend?' A giggly tone echoed inside Xephos' head. 'Because I can hear them coming and tick, tock, you're against the clock..~' It cooed.

Xephos turned and began to run, finding an open lab and rushing in, locking the door. He looked at what he had to work with a took a step forward. "It's not over yet, I can still win this." He slid into his seat and began to write, listening to everybody outside rush around, reciting over and over what had happened to the trio. Xephos let tears well in his eyes before they began to fall freely. He pushed the pen away and buried his face into his crossed arms, weeping. "W-Why did you have to do that..? I was past caring about them.."

'I did nothing!' The voice replied in protest then snarled out. 'YOU did EVERYTHING.'


	3. Chapter 3

Xephos sat for days with no sleep, creating a contraption. He put his head on the desk to catch some sleep when a forceful jerk woke his body. Sighing, he groaned and threw his head back to sit against the chair, coughing. "What the fuck do you want?" Xephos growled out, getting to his feet and moving to the light, flicking it on.

'I want to see what you've made.' Xephy hissed out, circling Xephos' soul and tapping at it. 'Let me take control, you're tired, you need a rest.' It poked and chuckled.

"That's the last thing I'm ever going to do." Xephos walked back over to his desk and sat down, picking up what he had created and gulping. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all, I hope you realise that."

'Get rid of me? How? I'm part of you Xephos, there's nothing you can do.' Xephy began to grow angry, Xephos getting the overwhelming feeling that he was being strangled. His throat grew tight and begged for air though that didn't stop him from what he was doing. Xephos pulled his jacket off and held the contraption over his arm, the needled end pointing towards his skin. It took him a moment, staring at the glowing blue liquid before he pushed it in to his arm, gasping out in pain as he strapped it on.

Immediately, Xephy began to take control and threw his body to the floor, tackling Xephos, his eyes shifting between red and blue, blood dripping from his nose as he got onto his hands and knees. "What did you do..?!" The red eyed one snarled out, smearing the blood from his nose across his cheek, seething out.

Xephos seemed to remain calm as he spoke. Now however, his voice seemed to echo, celestial, as if he had a higher power. 'I told you, I'm getting rid of you. I'm curing myself.' He said with a small chuckle.

Xephy rested back onto his knees, hanging his head. "I'll kill everyone." He growled, clambering to his feet, body swaying and stumbling before up righting. Xephy let out a hysterical cackle, throwing his head back and drawing out his laughter. "How about that Xephos, how about I kill everyone and then finally, I'll kill us both, does that sound like a fun plan?" He waited, frustrated when Xephos didn't reply. "Whatever, I don't need your permission."

The man made his way to the door and opened it, beginning to walk down the corridor when he heard the shrill cry of some scientists. "There he is!" One shouted, arming himself with his gun. "Get him!"

Xephy stood completely still, feeling the vibrations of the scientists approach. He was hunched over, hair resting over his eyes. "Oh boys," Xephy droned out, feeling them halt in their positions. "Do you really think that Xephos would kill Hat Corp?"

"We know it was you..!" One stuttered out. "Your signature was signed on a deed!"

"Wrong." Xephy giggled, turning his head to them all, red eyes scanning their terrified faces. "I'm not Xephos."

Before any of them had time to react, Xephy drew his sword and made an uppercut slice over the first one, blood spraying in various directions. Then, he lunged forwards, taking out the second with a quick, effective stab to the heart, screams echoing in the corridor, ricocheting throughout the rest of Yoglabs, alerting others. When they arrived, Xephy had gone and all the remained was the corpses of the scientists along with 'Oops' scrawled in blood on the wall.

"My doll?" Lalnable questioned when Xephy staggered in drenched in blood, breathing heavily. "What ever is the matter?"

"We don't have much time." Xephy replied, opening the cell door. "We have to eliminate everyone."

"Why?"

"SO I WIN. SO WE WIN." Xephy snarled, handing Lalnable his weapons and turning, heading back out of the door. "Come on!"

Lalnable nodded and equipped himself, following Xephy down the hall.

"Where is he?" Lalnable asked in a hushed tone, walking quietly.

"He's not active. He's just silent." Xephy muttered.

Lalnable was a little taken back but decided not to further the questioning.

The pair reached the end of the corridor, taking cover when various beams of different colours accompanied with throwing knives flew over head of them. Simultaneously, they fired back, taking out many scientists before hopping from behind their cover and slaying each figure present. They stood in a lake of blood, stained with it themselves. Lalnable looked to Xephy who looked back, the pair laughing, gradually letting it grow in to maniacal hysterics. Though Xephy stopped. He stopped abruptly. Then fell.

Lalnable ran over. "My doll, please, tell me what's wrong?" He cried out, picking Xephy up and running into the darkness of the labs again.

"He's curing me.." Xephy lifted his sleeve, the blue liquid now containing about three quarters of the liquid. "I'm getting weaker, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up my love, I'm scared.." He groaned.

Lalnable studied his arm. "I can help you, I'm a Scientist..I can do this.." He seethed out with passion. Cradling Xephy, Lalnable found a spare lab and went in, laying his doll down on the desk and taking his arm gently with his gloved hands. "When did he do this?"

"Not long ago, it's painful, he's so quiet, it hurts." Xephy growled out in pain, his eyes squeezing tight.

"It's fast acting my doll, I'll get it out soon, I promise." Lalnable ran over and got a few tools, sitting down next to Xephy and beginning to work. He kept checking Xephy, unsettled by his reactions of pain and suffering. Ignoring them as best as he could, Lalnable managed to get the cure free, getting ready to pull it out.

Suddenly, Xephy's body lunged up, his eyes flickering between blue and red rapidly, the pair fighting for dominance. "If you do this.." Xephos snarled, "I swear you'll fuck him up even more, so go ahead, do it..!" He laughed, Xephy regaining control over blue eyes, the crimson eyes coming back. "Do it, pull it out Lalnable, my love, I'll be alright, please, it hurts!"

Lalnable took a moment before he nodded, standing up and leaning over Xephy, brushing his brown locks from over his eyes. "I love you, my doll.." He whispered, leaning down and kissing him on the lips, pulling the cure out and throwing it aside.

Xephy pulled away from the kiss after a moment and nodded. "Thank you." He smiled. "Now come on, we have some errands to finish off." He got to his feet, taking Lalnable's hand and heading to the exit.

Xephos pounded in Xephy's head, sending chills over his body. 'Do you feel that Xephy? That's you losing and me winning..' His voice announced. 'You're going to die Xephy, I'll get rid of you, you know I will.'

"S-Shut up..!" Xephy muttered to himself, drawing his golden blade and heading upstairs with Lalnable to find more to kill, the red lights beginning to flash, signalling lock down.

"We don't have much time my doll!" Lalnable shouted over the blaring sirens, scooping Xephy up, making his way to the stair case, his boots heavy as he ran up.

When they got to the top they were met with a group of about twenty scientists who all had fire arms and were pointing them at the pair. Lalnable put down Xephy and exchanged a glance with him. They both nodded and readied themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

The scientists went down like flies being swatted.

They were silent.

Lalnable looked to Xephy.

Xephy looked to Lalnable.

They grinned.

Xephy swung his body round and fell into Lalnable's chest, hugging him. "We won my love, we won..!" His voice was full of excitement. "My love.." He giggled, keeping his grip firm.

Lalnable hugged him back, kissing his forehead. "My doll.."

Though, Xephy cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. "Let me speak." He lowered his hand, burying his head into Lalnable's neck so that his face was unseen. "We've done everything we can now. Everybody is dead. We're free to do as we please, run where ever we wish and yet.." Xephy paused briefly, lifting his head, blue eyes shimmering, a coy smile on his face. "It doesn't matter." Xephos finished, thrusting his blade deep into Lalnable's gut, nose scrunching up as he chuckled. "You thought I'd let you get away, didn't you? After all these years keeping you locked up I'd let him control me and let you roam free?"

Lalnable's breathing became unsteady as his hands lowered from Xephos' hair to his cheeks. "X-Xephos.." He growled out, body lurching forward as the blade pushed deeper in.

"Don't waste your breath on me Lalnable. You whiny," Xephos twisted the blade harshly, "sadistic," He twisted it the other way, teeth gritting, lip trembling. "pathetic fuck." Xephos gripped Lalnable's lab coat collar. "You wear the blood of the innocent like it's a success. You make me sick." 

Xephos dug the blade up, listening to Lalnable's clothing rip, the hilt of the sword now resting against Lalnable's stomach.

Lalnable fell to his knees, blood trickling out of his mouth. He put his hands on the handle of the sword, on top of Xephos' hand. His pupils began to dilate, body becoming weak on the sword, heavy.

Xephos drew the blade out, breathing heavily, blade dripping with blood. He watched Lalnable's head loll to the side before taking the rest of his body with him, a loud thud echoing throughout the empty main hall.

Then, the blade followed and Xephos grabbed his own hand as it directed towards his face. He threw his head back, a long, piercing screech leaving his mouth before his head whipped forwards, crimson eyes flaming to life once more, tears streaming down his cheeks. Xephy fell to his knees and scooped up Lalnable's body, hugging it close to his chest. "My love..my love.." He whimpered out against Lalnable's cheek, body trembling. "What did he do to you, what did he say..?!" Xephy cradled him, coughing. "My love..please.. wake up.." His eyes closed for a moment and he inhaled. He stood.

Turning, Xephy drove his fist into the wall, watching it begin to bleed. "AGHH," He hit his other hand. "You fucking asshole.." He gripped his hair, dragging his bloodied fists through it.

"Xephos?" A voice called, it was shocked and stunned.

Xephy gripped his mouth. How could he have forgotten? His breath hitched as he turned, casting his eyes upon the dwarf.

"What did you do?" Honeydew's head tilted, confused.

Xephy didn't reply.

"You're not my friend." Honeydew looked down. "Are you..? You're that other one..the one he told me about all those moons ago."

Still nothing.

"Do you know what he said to me, if anything like this were to happen? If you were to massacre everyone?"

Xephy let his arms fall. "What?"

"He told me to kill you."

"He's in here with me. Killing me would be killing him."

Honeydew merely shrugged, cracking his knuckles. He swung his pickaxe over his shoulder. "I'll make it quick, don't worry."

Without warning, Honeydew came running at him, bringing his pickaxe off his shoulder and hurling it towards Xephy with a great force.

Xephy dodged, retrieving his blade and holding it up to protect himself.

Honeydew turned, pickaxe resting on the floor though he gripped it tightly.

Both collided and collided and collided. They dodged with ease, hit furiously but yet they could not defeat each other.

Honeydew stood a few meters from Xephy, panting. "You're tough."

"The same as you." Xephy replied, wiping blood from his cheek, locking eyes with Honeydew.

It took them a second and they collided again, Honeydew a little higher than Xephy.

Time seemed to slow. It happened so fast. He gave him a small nod. Then, it happened.

Honeydew punctured the side of Xephy's skull with one side of the pickaxe, landing on the floor as Xephy's body flew a few meters, hitting the ground elegantly. His own blood cloaked him, hair beginning to stick to the wound. His eyes gave a dead stare, the red fading out of them slowly.

His eyes cast over before he walked over, the pickaxe resting on his shoulder again. Honeydew crouched, sighing lightly. Gently, he pushed Xephos' eyelids down and stood, taking off his helmet, placing it over his chest. Honeydew spoke.

His words were quiet.

"Goodnight, Spaceman."


End file.
